extreme makeover bird kid edition
by sarah-reed-richards
Summary: kaci is gonna get a life changing makeover
1. Chapter 1

untitled

ch 1

it was just a normal day for me it started like any other i got up for school 10 min until the bus got there and threw on whatever was clean and without even looking at my reflection i ran out the door

"hey girl" my friend Whitney said when I got to the bus stop

"whats up girly girl"

"oh nothing except the sky"

Whitney could really be a dork sometimes

"okaaaaay"i said rolling my eyes

just then the bus pulled up and we got on we have like this 20 min ride until we get to school(i know its like we are in the middle of nowhere but i do get extra sleep)

"Kacy wake up" Whitney said elbowing me in the side

"ow don't do that its like you got needles on those things"

"OK lets go i don't wanna be late for class"

"oh then just go on I'm up now"

she immediately runs away

that is one thing about Whitney that i will never understand she likes school while i could care less at least i only go for four hours

so i get to my locker to find an envelope taped to my locker with only my name on it i go to open it when the bell rings i decide that i only have one tardy left before i get detention so i slip the envelope in my purse and run down the hallway i make it into my seat just as the bell rings

my teacher gets up and starts talking about a book called something letter i then are reminded about the note i pull it out of my purse and open it it says

dear Kacy,

we are happy to inform you that you have won a free life changing makeover all you got to do is meet our rep outside of your school at 2:00 today

we hope to see you

jeb bachedler

oh a free makeover i was so there little did i know it would be more life changing than i thought

OK first one tell me whats up i hope to write more soon also I'm open to title suggestions

cg


	2. Chapter 2

_first things first thank you for the reviews i love the feedback also I'm gonna bring in some action in to this chapter so be ready _

_cg_

ch2

It was ten till two when i finally got out of the building with Whitney at my side i had deliberately waited until now to tell her the news

"so guess what Whitley" i said using my favorite nickname for her

"what now"she said rolling her eyes in fake annoyance

"in ten no wait five min now I'm gonna get a free makeover"

"really can i go too"she said bouncing a little

"um no it only had my name on it"

"oh that's OK anyway because my moms here gotta go see ya when you are beautiful" and she runs off i watch them drive away and look at my cell to see its two exactly eagerly i look around for some one waiting for me but i see no one so i wait on the steps in front of my school

two hours later I'm still sitting watching the now dead parking lot _if they don't come in five min I'm leaving _i thought to myself

then almost if someone heard my thoughts this green hummer pulls up and four really cute guy models get out

"are you Kacy Edwards" a blond one asked

"a-a- i mean yea that's me alright I'm Kacie yup i sure am"i stammered _nice going now they probably think you are a nut job and a half_ "so what took you so long"

"we got lost your school sure is in the middle of nowhere" a brown eyed one said

"so lets go"the blond said opening the car door and helping me in then they get in ad shut the door and we start driving the blond whips out a cell phone and dials a number

"OK we got the girl and are bringing her to headquarters" he pauses to listen to the person on the other end "yes she is would you like her asleep" _asleep what the heck kind of makeover are the gonna do _"OK i will bye sir" he puts the cell phone away and pulls out this big syringe

"what are you gonna do with that"i said a little hysterically

"say good night" he says as two of them grab me and hold me down

"hey let me go"i start struggling but those hotties are stronger than they look and i can only watch in horror as the needle get closer and closer and finally goes in he puts all the clear fluid in to my arm and they immediately let go of my arms i then try to get up but my legs sway and i fall again then every thing goes black

_so whatcha think is it better I'm probably putting more up today but I'm not sure let me know feedback is very important to me and the story until next chapter_

_cg_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey its me again writing to you from beautiful Ohio (ha ha not really) anyways thank you again for all the love especially __blackwolfgirl87__ keep on reviewing and to aviator301 the flock WILL be in here but alas you have to wait till later anyways without further ado chapter 3!!!!_

_cg_

ch 3

my alarm was ringing again it seemed alot louder then it was yesterday i tried to roll over and ignore it but banged my head on a metal bar i opened my eyes and saw that i wasn't in my room but a cage and that wasn't my alarm going off but a different one that i couldn't see i then remembered what happened the makeover and the hotties holding me down with that needle

"hello Kacie" a voice said from somewhere around the cage

"um hi could you do me a favor mystery voice and tell me what the hell is going on" i yelled

then this Lady's feet appeared in front of my cage she bent down she was actually kinda pretty"why don't i show you" she then unlocks the cage and i climb out to see that I'm in some kind of arena like room and at the other end were the hotties that captured me then right before my eyes they started to change my eyes widened as they turned in to werewolves "OK Kacie let the fight begin " she then pushes me closer to the evil wolf men

" um i don't fight i don't like violence" i told the room and i started to go towards a door marked exit i reached for the Handel and a electric shock threw me back even closer to them

"yes you will if you want to live" the lady said and cackled like a mad woman

then they rushed at me all four at the same time at that moment everything slowed down and i t was like i wasn't scared i dodged the first one and punched the second and then doing a flip over him i jumped up in the air and kicked another in the head he fell on the other i heard the first that i dodged trying to sneak up behind me and turned and kicked him in the crotch

" not bad" said the crazy lady

i then realized what i had just done i took on four wolf men all by myself not bad for a girl who never even does sit ups

"how did i do that " i asked her

"lets just say there is alot of things you can do now that you couldn't OK i think its time for you to be tested come with me" and she then walks to the door that almost fried me and presses a button on the wall and the door opens to this long hallway

"um where am i exactly"i asked her

"you are at the school"

"um i just left my school and this is not my school"

"its not your school its the school"she said like i was a stupid little kid

"well i never heard of it"

"well you have now and trust me you will never forget it" she smiled evilly"OK here we are i will now be leaving you"she shoves me in a door and slams it shut

i turn around to see a girl with really long black hair and ragged clothes and feathers stuck every where on her body i then realize that its a mirror and that girl is me but i had really short blond hair and i defiantly didn't have feathers all over it was like a pillow threw up on me for some reason i giggled at that thought and started to brush the feathers off they came off except for the ones sticking on my lover back i reached behind and i felt something weird i pulled at it and it folded out into a wing that's when i lost it...

_so whacha think now is it good huh huh huh? well you know what to do review tell your friends and they can review too yea spread the word well its ttfn(ta ta for now)_

_cg_


	4. Chapter 4

_so i loved your reviews (yet again) and i will continue on with the story so lets get to business_

_cg_

_**oh and BTW even though i really wish i did i do not own maximum ride :( i do however own Kacie and other unrecognizable people**_

_**(sorry i forgot to mention this until now)**_

ch 4

"ahhhhhh" i screamed almost passing out "ahhhhhh" i kept screaming until some one tapped me on the back i turned around real quick and almost punched the man in the face he moved before i could

"goodness Kacie you sure are making alot of noise"

"well wouldn't you if you found WINGS on your back"i snarled "you people turned me in to a freak now how am i gonna tell my mom this or anybody else for that matter"

"you wont because you aren't leaving we gotta test you"

"my mom will find out that I'm gone and she will eventually find me and you people will go to jail" i said triumphantly

"no she wont as shes dead and your house is burned down the story says you both died pretty sad isn't it "he smiled

"how could you do something so horrible mom oh my god I'm sorry "i said "that's it I'm out of here"

"no you aren't even if you could get out no body would help because every body thinks you are dead and you have noticed that you don't look like you used to"

"but why would you do this to someone I'm just a kid"

"well that's for me to know and you to find out"

then i knew i was gonna explode "you monster i could just kill you but I'm actually better than that because if i did i wouldn't be any different that you so I'm gonna settle for slightly maiming him i go over to punch him and before i even touch him he flies backwards into the mirror

i hurry and run towards the door and thankfully it opens without trying to fry me i run blindly down some hall ways and then i see the most beautiful sight up ahead the exit sign i go to open it and an alarm goes off "damn"i say and hurry out before some body comes i come to see that I'm in some woods i start running like i never ran before zig zaging alot to get people off tracked I'm running so fast that i don't see the root before its too late i fell and hit my head on a rock that was the last thing i remembered

_sorry its short but what can you do so you know the drill tell me tell me tell me maybe the flock will come in (cough hint cough) oh sorry about that:):):) so ta ta my friends_

_cg_


	5. Chapter 5

_so its that time again another chapter whooooo hooooo!! so I'm not gonna bother you with mindless chatter let the fun begin_

_cg_

ch 5

"is she alive"i heard some body say from far away

"yea shes waking up now" somebody else said

dreading what i would find when i opened up my eyes but ti did it any way there were five kids looking At me a girl with blond hair about my age and a boy that was either goth or emo i wasn't sure who again looked my age a boy with blond hair a black girl and a little blond girl who looked really young

"um who are you "i said "you aren't gonna attack me "i tried to get up but got dizzy and laid down

the blond older girl started to speak"its OK we aren't gonna hurt you we actually wanna help I'm max and this is my flock minus one"

"wait flock? aren't flocks birds wouldn't you oh i get it you-"

"have wings yup like you"the little blond said"I'm angel I'm six"she smiled sweetly

"don't mind her shes not always an angel I'm gassy which is short for the gasman and I'm eight also I'm angels real brother"

"I'm nudge and I'm eleven i like alot of things like Bunny's aren't they so cute and fluffy and oh cats are just as cute we have a dog his name is total he can talk and he bounces really high one time he was fling in maxes arms and fell and max had to go really fast down to catch him i like to go really fast its great to fly except when you fly in to a cloud its really wet hey have you ever fell in to a cloud i think that mmph" max put her hand over her mouth

"OK that was a lot of info"i said

"yea she could go on for hours " max said laughing

" who are you i asked the emo-goth boy"

"fang" he said

"oh OK "

"we forgot Iggy who isn't here right now hes still sleeping hes blind so he cant see and-" nudge started but got an evil death glare from max it so reminded me of my mom when i got in trouble and she gave me that look then i realized that i will never see my mom and i started to feel tears in my eyes

"hey why you crying " max asked

"the death glare you gave nudge reminded her of her mom the school killed her" angel said

" how did you know that "i asked angel

"i can read minds"

"oh I'm sorry about the tears"

"oh its OK at least you had a mom wait did you always have wings"gassy asked

"no i didn't it all started..." and i told them every thing from the makeover letter to my escape"...and next thing i knew i was laying here"i said "by the way how did you know that i was out here and to get me"

"well i have a voice in my head and it told me actually the voice is that man jeb batchedler" max said

then i remembered the letter"oh my god his name was on the letter"

"well i don't know why he did this to you but I'm not surprised about most of the stuff they did to you" max said

"hey do you think by any chance i could go to my hometown to see what happened"

"i guess but we gotta do something first" max said

"what" i asked

"well we gotta teach you to fly!!"

_so there you go flock fans they are in the story i really gotta think what to do next maybe i will come up with more ideas if i get some (yup you guessed it) reviews lemme know_

_cg_


	6. READ ONLY

ok so i offcaly HATE this story sorry to the one fan but im done with this one

thanks to MaximumFlames for telling me my place in the world (god people like you need a )

and to magikal for that (insert cuss word of choice) poem yellingTHANKS FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE CRAP!! i cried for a while (jerks...)

blackwolfgirl87 im sorry i wont be finishing this but still read my other works

SilentSource you were being fine this was not mean sorry its never finshing up

prty good... but did u ever hear of puntuation!? just saying... not trying to be mean or anything! i promise!

BUT REMEMBER THIS IF YOU FLAME DO NOT FLAME ME so no more here but you can read my fantastic 4 fic orlando dreamin and MAYBE i will continue the untitled one but this one is dead (its not like anyone liked it anyways...)

peace out

cg


End file.
